Dark Secrets
by oliviaar
Summary: Ginny and Draco spill secrets of the past. Getting closer. Secretly sneaking around to protect eachother. What will the past show for the future?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's POV:

I walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts trying not to disturb the portraits while they slept. I wasn't in any mood to sleep and I didn't want to get caught walking through the hallway at a late time. Everybody else was asleep. Just me… on my own… like usual.

That was when I heard a cry from the toilets. It wasn't a cry for help. Just a slight whimper in the cold; somebody was upset. It definitely wasn't a teacher; definitely a student. I wasn't going to let somebody cry themselves to sleep in a toilet. I silently crept up to the toilet, making sure not to get caught by anybody or anything.

I was shocked to find who it was. 'Draco?' I whispered. What the hell was he doing here… and crying? 'Go away, Weasley. I don't need you here. Just go back to sleep.' He replied, obviously angry about me finding him in this state.

'No. you're upset. Let me help you…please?' I think I was more confused about this than he was. He ran his fingers through his silvery hair. I hadn't noticed until now that his shirt was unbuttoned. I stared at him and his perfect body in awe, trying not to make it too obvious what I was focusing on. 'I don't want you here, ginger. Just leave me alone. Now!' I was too reluctant and was not going to let him win this argument. I had to know why he was upset, even if I didn't know why I was so curious. I don't even think he realised that I was still in awe over his perfection and that his eyes now shone like a thousand diamonds. Even if he didn't notice this, he noticed how calm and reluctant I was. 'Just go, I don't know what you're doing here and I don't know why. Don't you dare tell anyone about this, you got me? Anyone!' he seemed to calm down for a second and when I spoke next he was completely at ease with himself. 'What makes you think I'd tell anyone? I want to help, nothing else; just let me in.' I tried to persuade him as much as I could.

'You want to help?' he sounded as if I was speaking a foreign language that he had never heard before. All I could do was nod vigorously and smile. How long did that take? 20 minutes? He slightly smiled back and I saw a side of him that I had never seen before; a nice side, one that was gentle and safe to be around.

He told his story; my ears listening eagerly. 'I have been like this for about 10 years now. I know I look incredibly pathetic and idiotic but you'd be like this too.' He got defensive about this, I understood why. He was the bad boy. The one that never shed a tear and made others upset. 'It was a stormy night and I woke up from the rain on my window. It didn't stop for hours so I decided to see if anybody else was awake.' He continued. 'I walked into my mothers and fathers room to see if they were troubled by the same problems but as I peered past the door.' He paused for a while; this memory was obviously something he hated to bring up. I remembered that he probably hasn't told anybody about this up 'til now. 'I had never… ever, seen somebody act so cruel. My dad was hitting my mum. Telling her to control her actions around me because they could get us killed; something stupid like that. He didn't see me and neither did she, he continued to beat her repetitively. Over and over again…' He stopped and a single tear ran down his now pail face. I was so sorry for asking him to spill all of this to me.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms gentle around him and held him tightly apologizing continuously. He looked puzzled and crumpled his face trying not to look so sad anymore. 'You don't have to be sorry. You weren't there; it's not your fault.' He returned to his rare sweet self. 'I… I know I wasn't there. I just… I wish I could do something.' Then he did nothing that I could never see Draco Malfoy doing. He was affectionate. He touched my face with his cool soft hands and just said 'you have. You listened to me, which is something nobody else has ever done.' I couldn't help but take advantage of this situation. 'I like you like this. You shouldn't put on a hard boy act like that. You do realise you're actually really sweet.' He removed his hand and looked ashamed at himself. 'When you're brought up like I was, you can either be like I am or you are disowned.' He smiled to himself slightly in his own dark humour.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Ginny's POV

I wondered what he was thinking, he just sit there in deep thought. It was silent; yet wasn't at all awkward. I sat there admiring his beauty, when finally he looked up. I stared into the never ending depth of his eyes. They inspired me; so beautiful, so perfect, so interesting. Like a movie that you could replay over and over again. 'Please don't tell anyone…' he trailed off, looking desperately back into my eyes. 'I never would have' I smiled at him calmly. We sat and talked for hours. Suddenly I was sleepy; tired out of my head. We both yawned and decided to call in to bed. 'Are we okay now…?' I almost whispered, slightly embarrassed for no reason. 'Yeah… I hope… but we might want to keep this all a secret… us being friends. People might ask questions and with the whole situation getting worse and worse with Voldemorte,' he said the name so effortlessly as is it had little meaning, 'it'll be safer, for both of us.' I smiled. At least he wanted to be friends, we could start over. I realised what I was thinking and noticed that it sounded really cheesy. We hugged quickly and sneaked back to our rooms.

I slept a silent, sweet sleep. No nightmares, no dreams. Just sleep. Something I haven't done in ages, I am able to sleep! I happy danced in my pyjamas until Hermione walked in on me. My best friend just stood in the doorway and looked at me as if I was a crazy lady. 'Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood.' Hermione continued with the look. 'Might I ask why?' before I could say anything she did the usual Hermione thing and butted in saying 'is it a boy? Ooooh! Who is it? Do I know him?' _Yes, Draco and yes; all in that order_. 'No, it's not a boy and I'm just happy, okay? I sighed, back to my normal self. Even though I was hiding my happiness deep inside me; locked away for only me, myself and I. 'Okay…' she gave in, it's not too hard to get past Hermione any more. 'You hungry?' I asked contently. 'Starving!' she replied, returning my keen smile. We wondered down through the crowds of people, dodging others coming the opposite way.

Walking into the great hall, everybody was practically part of the family. As soon as we sat down, peoples' voices surrounded our heads. All asking questions that ranged from; potions to breakfast, breakfast to boys. As usual the whole room was filled with food. All of a sudden, owls flew in with the usual post. I wasn't expecting to receive anything, so was surprised when I received a gift wrapped in dark brown wrapping. I opened it slowly as to not damage it. There was a label that floated carelessly on the box. It was labelled 'Draco x'. I blushed at the thought of this, how could he have gotten this to me so quickly. I smiled like an idiot. I slowly pulled open the tiny box. A magical feeling began to surround me as I saw the beauty of the tiny present that lay calmly in the box. It was a beautiful silver swan, it mirrored his shiny hair it flew around me for a while. I turned at it's every move. In the end, it collapsed in my hands and I stood there smiling. I let out a secret, silent laugh at myself. I have no idea why. 'Who sent you that?! It was beautiful!' I ignored Hermione's question and grabbed the label with Draco's name on. Just then, I was saved by my other friend Luna Lovegood. She must have seen that because I knew that she couldn't have been talking about anything else when she said 'that was amazing.' That was when I realised that a load of the hall was staring at me. We went back to our usual chats and soon enough the rest of the hall did too. When nobody was looking I turned my head around, to face Draco. I smiled my normal goofy smile and he secretly laughed at me without drawing attention to himself.

Walking out of the hall, I looked back at the little note saying Draco's name. I flipped it over for no particular reason. I was surprised to see it saying 'meet me outside tonight at 7.' I laughed out loud and I realised that to Hermione I must look like the weirdest person she's ever met. 'What is wrong with her?' I heard her whisper to Ron – her new love interest, AKA my brother. Yuck. 'Nothing at all' I whispered in her other ear. We both giggled our way into potions with Luna, Harry and Ron trailing behind us.

Snape had arranged us seats as we had failed to meet his 'standards' last year. He is always so depressed and boring. He has taken a shine to Hermione though; I always tease Ron about it saying he's got competition. It's such a laugh. He decided to place Harry next to Luna, Ron next to a girl in Ravenclaw, Hermione next to Crum – as you can imagine Ron was not pleased about her being sat next to anyone besides himself. As for me, I was placed nearer the back of the class. Next to Draco… What a day this is turning out to be.

'Hey, thanks for the swan. It was beautiful.' I whispered, trying my best not to be heard. His eyes sparkled gleefully as he took his gaze from his paper to me 'It was pretty funny to see you in a trance like that.' He giggled; it was a sound that I could forever listen to. He had become my friend in no more than two days and yet it seemed like I knew him for a lifetime. I couldn't leave slower when class was over. I arranged my pencils to save time. He told me that he'd see me tonight and dashed out of the room. My eyes traced after him. Before I knew it Ron had gotten up and made his way over to where I was sitting. 'Sorry you had to be sitting next to that jerk. I'd change it if I could. He didn't hurt you did he?' There he goes again, being overprotective. 'I'm fine, honest. He didn't hurt me; he didn't even talk to me' I reassured him. Harry ran up behind him. 'Hey, you guys want to get to lunch. Everybody else has left.' He stated. Luna and I looked around the room dazed. 'So we are…' she laughed. We all made a swift exit as Snape came back into the class room.

'Silence!' Professor Dumbledore yelled ass he placed his wand by his voice box. The whole room paused what they were doing, to listen to what he had to say. 'There have been rumours going round, as some of you may know, Voldemorte and Death Eaters' well that was completely new to me. Harry stiffened 'I hate to inform you that the rumours are true. Voldemorte is alive and is still going strong.' At that point most people turned to face Harry; whose hands were cupping his face, trying not to look up at all the faces staring him down. I turned around desperately to look at Draco who was smiling darkly. I worried, I hadn't seen him like this for a couple of days and it surprised me. 'He's back and him and followed by his Death Eaters, he is preparing for war against anybody who gets in his way.' I faced the obviously scared Harry that sat next to me, I stroked his back continuously trying to calm him down and make him feel safer. 'I am only telling you all this because you have a right to know. You must be careful whenever you decide to take a walk outside of these walls. Hogwarts is not safe anymore. One more thing…' everybody was at the edge of their seats for what he was about to say, 'have a nice lunch'. Smooth… I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

That night, when everybody had finally gone to rest; I was about to meet Draco, when I remembered what Dumbledore had said about leaving the school grounds. My head told me to not go and just to go to sleep. Whereas my heart was thinking something completely different; I went with my gut instinct and followed my head. I fell asleep but with everything floating in its own personal bubble in my mind; Harry, Voldemorte, Draco…, I kept turning in my sleep. It's insane… I'm such a worry guts.

I heard a tap on the window, it kept going. '_Stupid trees' _I thought. It got louder and louder every time, soon it sounded desperate and I heard a voice. "Ginny, open the hell up!" it was Draco… Luckily, everybody else was a deep sleeper; they could sleep through practically anything. "Draco, what are you doing here" I said, obviously wide awake. "Just let me in before I fall!" he snapped, back to his usual stupid self.

He stepped in through the window, slightly tripping and stood up fully as if it hadn't happened. "Why didn't you meet me?" he whispered, turning slightly red in the cheeks. "I…I'm sorry. Dumbledore said that it wasn't safe and I believe him…" He looked satisfied and he didn't look like he was in a mood to argue with me. "Okay. You wanna talk? I'm pretty bored and to be honest I don't have anything better to do." He smiled; I knew he was teasing me. "Jerk" I replied, returning his smile. We talked for hours, we had really become best friends during the past few days and I really liked his company. He was sweet and completely different to how he acts around everybody else. We were only friends but if anybody heard us together we must have seemed like an old married couple. I smiled goofily at the thought. "What are you laughing at?" he questioned. "Nothing…" I laughed and then looked up at his probably turning as red as my hair.

Hermione's POV

I heard quiet whisperings of 'good nights' and 'see you tomorrows'. I knew it was Ginny by the way she giggled and I could hear her smiling when she spoke her final good-bye. I peered up to see her walking back to her bed from the side of my bed. What was she doing? This was so confusing but I just decided to ask her what she was doing and then I could sleep happily. "Who were you talking to, Gin?" she turned round startled. "Nobody, I was just talking to myself. God knows why." I bet God knows why she's such a bad liar too. "I can see through that. Come on. Who was it?" I was beginning to get impatient. "It was just a friend and I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you tomorrow." I gave in at that point. I drew the silky, violet duvet covers over myself and closed my eyelids gently. Suddenly, I fell into a sweet, deep sleep.


End file.
